<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bothersome by FutureX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246388">Bothersome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureX/pseuds/FutureX'>FutureX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barson Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, To Be Continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureX/pseuds/FutureX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Olivia Benson is not a nervous person, but when it comes to ADA Barba, things are never normal.</p><p>This is unadulterated fluff I guess... I just had an idea and went with it. Might be continued if that's what the people want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barson Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bothersome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another short NMTFLN inspired ficlet; I tried writing feelings (wow) so I apologize if something doesn't exactly read the right way. Practice makes perfect :)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(720): Can I bother you for a second?</p><p>(1-720): You always bother me but go on.”</p><p> </p><p>Olivia Benson was never one to get very self-conscious, but here she was, in the elevator at One Hogan Place, wringing her hands and thoughts running wild. She kept thinking about what he would say when she told him. Would he be excited? Just plain happy? Or would he dismiss her altogether? When she reached his floor, the elevator doors opened and Olivia headed over to Carmen’s desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Carmen. How are you?” She never usually engaged in small talk when she had something on her mind. But she was trying to prolong the inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing well. Are you okay, Captain?” Carmen was very observant and didn’t miss the way Olivia's hands went directly into her pockets as she stepped out of the elevator. It was almost impossible for her to miss the pale look on her face, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Just fine, thanks.” Olivia gave her an unconvincing smile, “Is Barba in?” She just had to face it. She wanted this. And he seemed like he wanted it. But did he really? Olivia began to doubt herself when Rafael stepped out of his office before Carmen could answer her question. </p><p> </p><p>“Carmen, could you - Oh, hey, Liv.” Olivia tensed when she saw him looking all comfortable; his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, vest and suit jacket long discarded, hair only slightly mussed from running his fingers through it, no doubt. Rafael took note of the lack of color in her features. “You okay?” He stood in his doorway, one foot keeping the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia gathered her strength and spoke up, finally. “Yeah, I’m great. Why does everyone keep asking me that?” She tried to seem playful, but it came off as concerned and somewhat embarrassed. When neither answered, for fear of embarrassing her further, she walked over to Rafael. In a hushed tone she asked, “Can I bother you for a second?” she managed to hold back a wince when she thought he would turn her away, citing work as an excuse not to talk to her. After what happened, she expected it.</p><p> </p><p>There had been a situation a couple of days prior. Olivia was in Barba’s office working with him on a case that had been giving them both trouble. She was exhausted and could tell he was too. They decided to take a break and have a drink; Olivia knew she would be there for a while longer, so she called to check in with Lucy. Rafael had made himself comfortable on the couch right next to the round table where they had been diligently working for almost four hours straight. Olivia joined him after finishing her phone call, grabbing the tumbler of scotch he had poured out for her. After catching up on what was going on in their personal lives, there had been a moment. A silence that allowed them to just sit and look at each other. It was a comfortable silence and they each felt a little spark of something in the air. Olivia thought it was the alcohol, but she had only had a few sips. After another moment of just staring into each other’s eyes, they both leaned in. </p><p> </p><p>Olivia felt the cool liquid on her lower thigh before she saw it. She pulled away and found that in the wake of their trance, one of them had spilled a whole glass of scotch. Slacks soaked from the knee up on her right leg, and very, very embarrassed, Olivia stood and tried to find something to clean herself up with. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was awkward. There were no jokes, no stolen glances, just work, and more work. They were more professional than they had ever been with one another. Olivia had thought about going home immediately after the encounter, but she couldn’t deny the work that just had to be done. When they finally did finish, Olivia left without so much as a goodbye. She was devastated. Not only did she spill scotch all over her new work slacks, she almost kissed her ADA. </p><p> </p><p>The days following were worse than when it happened. They seemed to avoid each other and when they were forced into close proximity, each one kept to themselves. Olivia hated to be so distant from him. He was her best friend, and she felt like she had lost that. She was sure Rafael would take it in stride, but he seemed nervous around her. As if she was going to reprimand him for anything and everything. After all, it was his scotch that ruined the moment. </p><p> </p><p>However, after a night of relaxing and a few glasses of wine, Olivia made a decision. That's what she was here for. Standing right outside his office looking pale, yet feeling flushed. </p><p>As he opened the door wider and motioned for her to come in, he tried to break the tension.</p><p>“You always bother me but go on.” Rafael chuckled softly and his lips raised in that signature smirk. Olivia, thankful for the playfulness of his remark, decided it was one of those 'rips off the bandaid’ moments. Her hands came out from her pockets and she reached for his hand when she saw that the door was closed. Rafael walked closer toward her, standing in the middle of his office. </p><p> </p><p>“Rafael, I want to apologize for the other night. I shouldn’t have been so..” She trailed off, her nervousness stealing the words from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv, we both played a part in that. There’s no need to apologize.” Even now, he always knew what was on her mind. She hoped he would never lose that ability. </p><p> </p><p>Olivia realized she still had a firm grasp on his hand and dropped it rather suddenly. Rafael took that as an invitation to walk over to his desk and take a seat. “Look, I just, um, well,” Olivia took a deep breath and perched herself on the edge of his desk like she had done countless times before. The familiar act brought comfort to her, allowing her to go on, “Well, I just wanted to say, I don’t exactly regret what almost happened.” Barba looked at her quizzically but he could tell she had more to say, so he stayed quiet and just listened. “I kind of wish I hadn’t spilled scotch all over myself.” Rafael smiled at the memory, signaling that he was comfortable enough to look back and laugh about it now. Olivia saw his smile and teased him, “It wasn’t funny, Rafa.” She had to hold back a laugh, but he saw the amusement in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It was pretty funny. And it wasn’t your drink, it was mine.” <em> You can always count on Barba to argue about the smallest details</em>, she thought. </p><p> </p><p>Olivia let out a small laugh and continued with the speech she had prepared on the drive over. She wanted to say the right thing and make sure he got her point, “Anyways, I just wanted to say, I enjoy my time with you. Whether we are working, or just socializing about Noah or your mother. I want to spend more time with you. These last few days, I felt like I had lost my best friend.” She averted her gaze that was previously locked on his, looking down at her hands clasped on her lap. “I have this feeling that I can’t really explain. I want to be around you, I want to have the comfort of knowing you’re there when I need you. I just want you, Rafa. In a way that I didn’t think you would ever want me. After that night, I had hope.” she took a deep breath again and finally met his eyes. Olivia saw everything she felt reflected right back at her. “So, I came here to ask if you would like to go out on a date, I guess” </p><p> </p><p>Rafael raised a brow and smiled widely. “You, Olivia Benson, are asking me on a date?” She nodded, the nervousness returning. Barba got up from his chair and walked over to where she sat on his desk. He grasped her entwined hands with his own. “I would love nothing more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>